


From Paris with love (in a state of rewrite)

by Bazinga99



Series: The rebirth [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Chloé Bourgeois, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloé Bourgeois Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois is not Queen bee, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/M, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Miraculous Side Effects, Multi, Nightmares, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazinga99/pseuds/Bazinga99
Summary: She felt different, something inside her had changed, for better or for worse she didn't know.She had tried to change and he had failed.She had submitted to the darkness.She had risked endangering millions of lives on his own whim.She was no longer Queen Bee and did not want to go back to being.Now it's just Chloé Bourgeois and she had to decide whether to make up for her mistakes or pretend that nothing ever happened.(This story is under rewrite)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Master Fu & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois & Nick Fury, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois & Stephen Strange & Wong, Chloé Bourgeois/James "Bucky" Barnes, Clint Barton & Chloé Bourgeois & Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: The rebirth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868293
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	From Paris with love (in a state of rewrite)

Hi everyone who was reading this story.

I have decided to remove the previous chapters because this Fanfiction is in rewrite and I have decided to change many things of the original plot.

I don't know when I will load the new chapters because, I am revisiting the whole story and I am trying to improve the characterization of the character of Chloé and the development about her relationship with Bucky.

In the meantime, I'm working on a fanfiction about Kagami, Chloé and Luka that will always be a crossover with the Marvel Cinematic Universe, in which I will try to explore the creation of Miraculous and the platonic relationship between these three characters and Stephen Strange.

so see you soon with an upcoming update 😊


End file.
